


Moments of Gold

by DoreyG



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Bruce is Secretly Super Nice Shhhh Don't tell anyone, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Forgiveness, Implied Sexual Content, Post Starcrossed, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hn," Bruce replies, scarred back to her. And she thinks that's going to be it, wham bam thank you ma'am and nothing else, until... "Trust has nothing to do with it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Gold

"I wouldn't have thought," she says, once she's got her breath back, "that you'd ever trust me again, after... You know, everything."

"Hn," Bruce replies, scarred back to her. And she thinks that's going to be it, wham bam thank you ma'am and nothing else, until... "Trust has nothing to do with it."

"Oh," she says, and feels her lips quirk up. And, yes, she knows that she should be insulted and hurt and bleeding from the eyes with pain and so on - but it's just so Bruce, so _Batman_ , that she can't help herself, "reassuring. What does, then?"

There's a long silence, and again she starts to wonder if that's all she's getting. If Bruce is just going to grunt again, gather up his things and leave without even another glance to the gorgeous (hey, she might be a traitorous bitch but she's not gonna sell herself down) naked woman with wings on the bed... "I don't even trust my children."

"You actually have children?" She asks, stunned, and even levers herself up onto her elbows to show her full appreciation of this stunning revelation, "shit, please don't make me meet them."

"No worries there," Bruce says wryly, but finally turns to glance at her. It says a lot, that the slight smirk on his mouth shocks her almost as much as the whole children stunner (mainly because she thought Robin, and maybe even Nightwing and Batgirl, were the collective hallucinations of an absolutely insane city. Go figure), "I only tell you this, so you realize just how deep my trust issues go."

"...Okay."

"I don't trust my children," he repeats, that wry quirk of his mouth still there like he knows exactly how messed up that is, "I don't trust my friends, I don't trust my sexual partners, I don't trust the memory of my parents. On some days, I can't even bring myself to trust _Alfred_."

...Somehow, call her as crazy as Gotham if you must, she has the feeling that this is building up to something big. She sits up, slowly, wraps her arms around her legs, and then wraps her wings around her arms.

"If any of those people betrayed me I would be hurt, perhaps, but unsurprised," and Bruce, Bruce with his dipped eyes and faint smirk and heart always ready for the very worst, doesn't disappoint, "and, because I'd be unsurprised, I could cope better. I could see that they deserved not outright condemnation, but a second chance."

And, again somehow, she's finding it oddly hard to breathe, "Bruce-"

"I don't trust you, Shayera," he only smirks at her again. But, for once, allows his eyes to say everything else, "I'll probably never trust you. But I do believe that you deserve a second chance, and nothing is going to change that."

...And the only thing she can think of to do, past the tightness in her chest and the odd prickle in her eyes, is to lean forwards. Kiss him gently on the mouth, and blink until the sharp shimmer clears from her vision, "thank you."

"Don't mention it," Bruce sighs, resignedly. But allows his lips, full and ever so kind, to quirk up into a genuine smile.


End file.
